


Shoulda Kissed You

by only1tonid



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only1tonid/pseuds/only1tonid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(drabble) Inspired by Gloriana's 'Kissed You (Good Night)'. What if Jason felt this dilemma after calming Carly down about Brenda-and what if he got that second chance...? [Written for the site's Anniversary Challenge-choose a year in their lives rewrite using cannon or AU. Year: 2010]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulda Kissed You

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after hearing a song called "Kissed You(Good Night)"… It's a song about this guy who goes on a date and let's fear stop him from kissing the girl goodnight at the end of the date. Hope everybody likes what I came up with!

2010

 

He had stared at Carly after having spoken from his heart about his love for her. It had been so sudden that he had felt that something he thought long dead and gone. He'd been worried that she might notice, but then she was suddenly rambling about how Jax have should said his words to her. It gave him the jolt he needed to regain control.

But now that he was alone, all he could think about was how close he'd come to kissing that delicious mouth and blowing BOTH of their lives to hell. It was for the best. She loved Jax. She was his wife and he—well, he was in love with Sam and they were committed to making it work this time.

a knock on the door, brought him out of his reverie. He frowned in annoyance, figuring it was Brenda or someone to see her, but he was wrong. His personal hurricane stood looking up at him with a confused expression on her face. "Jase?" she asked the question understood.

And he couldn't resist. He took her face in her hands, never looking away from her questioning, wondering gaze, and kissed her with all the desperate passion he hadn't know he'd held bottled deep inside him. This kiss only lasted a few short moments, but felt like it was meant to go on forever.

he pulled back meeting her eyes. when suddenly, the elevator opened before either could say word, revealing the babbling pair of Spinelli and Brenda followed by the Giambettis. His hands dropped and Carly broke from her haze.

"Goodnight, Jase," she whispered nervously as she slipped past the guards and the oblivious, chattering pair and into the elevator.

"Goodnight, Caroline," he whispered softly bringing a glint to her eye as the elevator closed.

He had no clue what had come over him, but for the first time in a long time, Jason wasn't worried. In fact, for the first time, despite the chaos of their lives at the moment, he felt hope.


End file.
